confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate Railway Guns
Confederate Rail Guns Were specialized modern Railway Artillery mounted Guns on Box cars. It was also known too be the first major Generation of Rail Guns in the world's history too wind up in war. American Civil War '1862-1865' The first railway gun used in the American Civil War , was a banded 32-pounder Brooke naval rifle mounted on a flat car and shielded by a sloping case mate of railroad iron. On 29 June 1862, Robert E. Lee had the gun pushed by a locomotive over the Richmond and York River line (later part of the Southern Railway) and used at the Battle of Savage's Station to interfere with General George McClellan's plans for siege operations against Richmond during the Union advance up the peninsula. After rebooting all Union Invaders from the Confederate States of America in 1865, Large production of Rail Guns were produced, for longer range artillery fire, that can be used against infantry, and cavalry that is several miles away. After the Confederate Victory at Antietam Creek, Rail Guns were positioned around Washington D.C, where they along with field artillery shelled the Union Capitol, into a smoking ruin. After the guns seized, The Capital fell under Confederate Infantry in just 10 hours. Rail Guns became the major punching power of the Confederate Military during the Northern Campaign. Many 32-pounders were used during the fall of Trenton, and the Siege of Cacusan. By 1865 the Confederacy began too produced larger guns for the Locomotives too move and position in order to blaze away at Union fortresses. On August 18th, a newly created 36-pounder was created and tested on dummies made of hey at Chattanooga. The cannon's power obliterated about 133 soldiers, about 2 times more than the 32-pounders. On August 19th, mass production for the 36-pounders begun, with money being taken from Reb Zones in the North, and brought down southbound. By October 1st, the 36-pounders were than moved North in where they assisted Confederate Field Artillery, Calvary, and Infantry during their invasion of the Union. '1866-1872' As the war progressed deeper into Union soil, Confederate advances were stalled in several locations due to guerrilla warfare, strong defenses and bad weather. Jefferson Davis in 1866, began a large project from money that was deported from the North into the Confederate Capital. The project was known by the Confederacy as Project Con. By the early fall of 1866, Confederate invasion was starting to slowly turn back south bound, during a freezing and harsh winter conflict known as the Winter Stall. The 32-36 Pounder Rail Guns were not enough too breach deeper into the Union homeland. On November 1st, Project Con, created new Locomotives, that were known too be even bigger than there previous models. On November 8th, the Confederacy than created stronger Rail Guns from newly recovered parts from abandoned Union Field Cannons. By November 14th, Newly constructed 40-pounders were created. These rail guns were built filled with iron plating all around, with a cannon located in the front port as well as side windows in order for Confederate defenders to defend the cannon. In the previous years, 32-36 Pounder Rail Guns were easily exposed to union infantry, due to lack of cover and defensive structures at the time the war had entered North bound. The 40-pounder despite being in penetrable from the sides, had several gaps in which Union forces could enter and kill the gunners, there was also known roof in which made the gun room exposable from Union Artillery. Despite these setbacks, the 40-pounder proved to be more agile, than those of both the 32-and 36 pounders. The 40-pounders remained in Military use until 1868, when the Union were starting to learn on how to penetrate and destroy the Rail Guns in the process. On May 2nd, 1868, the Confederacy created another Railgun, the 48-pounder, the first railgun in which can hit it's target from a great distance of about 450 yards. The cannon was similar too those of the 40-pounder, the only difference was that iron plating now covered the entire car, except for openings in the sides that were designed for Confederate Sharpshooters. The only entrance inside this gun was from underneath the car. As the Confederacy made it to the Midwest, in 1868, the Union have well entrenched in the region, and was able to beat back any attack attempt coordinated by the Confederacy. The 48-pounders were originally scheduled to take part in the Confederate Invasion of New England, but were automatically diverted into the Midwest. By January 15th, 1870, the Confederacy created 50 Pounders that despite no longer becoming apart of the the Railway Artillery system, became standard issued defense cannons for Confederate entrenchments in No Mans Land, and were mostly responsible for repelling multiple Union assaults along side the 40 Pounders and 48 Pounders, who were also imported onto fortification cannons by 1870. Despite these powerful rail cannons, the Union lines continued to hold out against Confederate Attack. On November 29th 1870, Richmond, was getting sick of the Confederate defeat in the Midwest and decided that Project Con, had too construct a Rail Gun that could finally put an end to the Union lines once and for all. By April 4th, 1871, the Confederacy created the world's first giant rail gun, the 60-pounder, capeable with side cannons and a newly constructed large frontal cannon. The 60-pounder was so heavy, that it took 2-3 trains too push it towards the front. By june 7th, 1871, the Confederacy broke through the Mid Western defenses, with the help of the forces that had just occupied New england a year earlier. The Victory was done before the Confederate 60-pounder was able to make it to the Midwest. From 1871-1872 the War entered Michigan, as the Union's final stand. The 60-pounder was brought automatically to the front for fire support for Confederate forces. The 60-pounder would be the farthest that the Confederacy would go when it comes too advanced Railway cannons, it would also be the only Giant Railway cannon constructed in military history. Major Rail Gun Years *'1862' *'1862' *'1862' *'1864' *'1864' *'1866' *'1868' *'1870' *'1871' Trivia *''The American Civil War, was the first war in Military history too have Rail Guns in combat...'' *''Confederate Rail Guns, were known to be the first Generation of Modern Railway Guns used in conflict...'' *''32-pounders were the only Railguns in Confederate Conquest too be Non fiction, for the others such as the 36, 40, 48, 50, and 60-pounders were all fiction...'' Category:Railway Cannons